


The Slap

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jean is as stupid as ever, Jean's POV, M/M, Marco gets pissed off with Jean, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a stupid Marco Attention hog and Marco gets pissed and snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slap

Okay. The plan was taking place like always. Eren would start yelling at me, we would shove each other around, and then Marco would hold me back when we start throwing punches. The plan had been going on for about 3 years now. Eren and I made a deal that he would help me get Marco's attention if I paid for his lunch every time we 'fought'. This was the only way I could get Marco's attention.

Okay, I know what you're gonna say 'aww wittle jeanie has a crush on his best friend'. Well for your information, yes. I have the BIGGEST crush on my best friend, but hey, its not my fault that he's so god damned adorable with his massive fucking doe eyes, his sickly sweet smile, and those freckles! Don't even get me started on those cute as fuck, little spots on his body. Not to mention he's also fucking hot and incredibly smart and possibly the nicest human being alive. He's literally the second coming of Jesus. Freckled Jesus.

Anyway as I was saying. Like usual, I stood by Eren's locker and waited for him to get his ass out of class and stop flirting with Mr Ackerman. Seriously, does he even realise its illegal. Anyway, when Eren finally arrived, we started. 

"How's it going, Horseface?" 

"Oh how you insult me. Seriously when will you get a new insult?!"

"When you finally get over yourself!" 

" You're one to talk! Your head is so big, it's a wonder it fits in the school!" 

"SHUT IT KIRSTEIN!" 

"I WILL WHEN YOUR MUM RISES FROM THE GRAVE!" I knew that was a soft spot but he said he didn't mind. He only said it'd make it look more real. 

About now we're smashing each others heads against the locker and throwing punches that look harder than they are, we make sure to try not to bruise each other in the process. Marco is usually holding me back about now but.........he's not here. There's no hands holding me back or restraining me from lunging at Eren. After another minute, I finally see Marco walk past without even stopping. I can tell Eren noticed too because he stopped as well and had a look of pure confusion on his face. 

"Did Marco just walk past?" I asked out of disbelief.

"Mmmhmm"

"And he didn't even look? Just walked by without even noticing?"

"Yep"

Well this is shit. This is absolutely fucking shit. What if I can't get Marco to notice me any more?! I mean we're best friends but, this is the only way I can get close to him without it being inappropriate. What if he's just given up on trying to stop me? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it's been a week since and I still fight Eren in hopes that Marco will try to stop me. I don't care how many lunches I have to buy for Eren, I will get his attention some how. But one day I got really desperate. Like REALLY DESPERATE. I decided to take the fight to another level. 

There I was, straddling Eren on the ground pounding my fist into his face, swearing every profanity ever. I made sure that the punches weren't hard. There was a crowd of people around us, taking photos and cheering at us. 

I was beginning to wonder wether Marco would show up when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Then I heard Marco scream at me "JEAN! STOP IT!". Ok I've NEVER heard Marco scream at me before, so I froze in surprised. He dragged me by the shoulder and slammed me into the lockers, but as soon as I was against them, he slapped me across the face. Like not even a tiny hit to my cheek. A REAL slap-you-out-of-death slap. If you think I was surprised, you should have seen him. He looked like just kicked a puppy. He had tears welling in his eyes. 

He backed away whispering "I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" then ran away from the scene.

By now the crowd had cleared and Eren and I were left standing awestruck. 

"Did Marco literally just slap you?!" He started

"Yep." I said to dumbfounded to say anything else

"Well I think you certainly got his attention." 

I could barely concentrate on the conversation with all the thoughts running through my head. What if Marco thinks I hate him? I mean dose he really think I would hate him? I mean he had every right to. Where did he run off to? Well I'm pretty sure I can answer that last question. 

I ran to the stadium as fast as my feet would take me. When I reached the bleachers I saw Marco sitting there hunched over and shaking. As soon as I reach him I could hear him silently weeping. He was crying. I put my hand on his shoulder and startled him. He looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and tears streaming down his face.

All I wanted to do was grab him and hold him close to me, wipe the tears from his eyes and tell him it was okay. 

He averted his gaze away from me. "I d-don't blame y-you if you h-hate me now" he stuttered through his sobs and sniffles. 

"Why the hell would I hate you?!" 

"BECAUSE I SLAPPED YOU! I WOUD HATE ME ! IM DISGUSTING! I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU FOR PUNCHING ME TO THE GROUND FOR IT!" He screamed with tears streaming down his cheeks. He hid his face from me with his hands. 

I couldn't stand to see him cry. He didn't even do anything, he just did what most people would have. I had to do something. Well this situation is already fucked up enough so I may as well fuck it up even more. 

I grabbed his wrists and slowly pulled his hands away from his face. He gave me a look of shock and confusion. I let go of his wrists and used my hands to cradle his face and I moved in closer and kissed him full on the lips. I stayed for a few seconds then slowly withdrew. I looked him dead in the eye and said to him

"Never, ever dare you say that you are disgusting or ever think that I would hurt you because I love you. I love you so, so much. I could never think of you as anything less than perfect."

He stood up beside me shit I shouldn't have done that. Fuck he hates m- I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt a warm, soft pair of lips on mine HOLY FUCK! MARCO'S KISSING ME! HE'S ACTUALLY KISSING ME! FUCK YES! I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in to further deepen the kiss. After a while we had to stop and catch our breaths and we stood there looking at each other. 

"When? How long?" He asked almost in a whisper

"About four years know I guess. What about you?" I replied 

"Five" he said while averting his gaze 

"So, wait! You mean to say that you've liked me for FIVE years now and never said anything?!" I asked in shock and dis belief. 

"Well I can pretty much say the same thing for you"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ALL THE FIGHTS WITH EREN WERE FOR? I WAS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!"

"Oh, Jean" he shook his head and giggled (which was fucking adorable) "you didn't need to go get yourself hurt just it get my attention when you already had it." He looked at me and smiled that wonderful, gorgeous smile.

I could only smile like an idiot "so now that we've gotten this mess cleaned up, did you...I dunno, maybe wanna go out, on a date....with me?" I asked him while trying to hid my red face. 

Then I felt him peck me on the cheek "I'd love to." He replied whilst I went an even deeper shade of red and mentally fist pumped the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well, this is my first fic ever and as you can see I'm not the worlds most experienced as well. If you think of anything that I need to improve on then go ahead and tell me. Feedback is welcome


End file.
